


All in the Cards

by Heart with a Vacancy (ASparkofBlack)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is easily flustered when hot people flirt with him I don't make the rules, It gets a little sexual towards the end, Luka is a disaster bi nothing can change my mind, M/M, Nath is the only one with any common sense in this trio, Prince Luka, knight Adrien, prince AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASparkofBlack/pseuds/Heart%20with%20a%20Vacancy
Summary: Prince Luka is the Rebel Prince. All he wants to do is drink some all play a few honest hands of cards with people who don't know he's the Prince and won't just let him win.Nathanael is certain this is the dumbest idea Luka has ever had and he hates when he's right.But the day is saved by a charming young knight - well, knight-to-be.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Comments: 22
Kudos: 86





	All in the Cards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akiraariez](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Akiraariez).

> For Akiraariez 
> 
> Happy Christmas
> 
> I (ASparkofBlack/Belles-Lettresdemoncoeur/TigerbytheTail) have not given my permission for my work to be posted on any third-party website or app such as Fanfic Pocket Archive Library or ANY Others.

Luka was a well-known rebel prince - rebel prince in he knew what was expected of a prince and frankly didn’t care for it. Wear fancy clothes? Smile? Nod and wave? All that - No, Luka wasn’t going to let his life be that dull. Even if he loved and adored his family dearly he just couldn’t be the perfect prince. Not that Anaraka minded much, she had had - and still did frankly - a very rebellious spirit of her own but she was old enough to know that there was a time and place four youthful shenanigans; Luka was still figuring that out. 

Sadly, that was a lesson that had to be learned the hard way - through experiences rather than through stories of his own parents' missteps. After all one of the follies of youth is that one thinks they know better than those that came before; which in some instances was not true, sometimes you just found new ways to make the same mistakes.

Nathanael groaned. “This is insanity. You realize that, right? You’re going to get into some serious trouble.” He nervously ran his fingers through short red hair. 

“We’re only in trouble if we get caught and we won’t get found out 'til after we’re back safe and sound - assuming you can keep your mouth shut and stop panicking, out loud for the kingdom to hear.” The prince hissed his arm draped lazily over his long-time friend’s shoulder. 

They’d used some soot to darken up Luka’s hair and he’d ditched his royal garments for much simpler more common ones; a white tunic, torn black trousers, and his boots. He looked like your average everyday guy looking for mischief if the glint in his eyes might have given away his intentions. He just wanted a drink and a friendly game of cards in a pub, like a normal man. 

That’s all.

__

“We need to call it a night.” Nath hissed into Luka’s ear. 

“We’ve only played ten hands,” the prince protests with a frown. “We’re all still having a good time. Right, Fellas?”

Only no. No, they’re not. Because Luka has won seven of those ten hands and there is tension forming in the group of players; whispers that Luka is cheating. Hustling for the first few hands yes but outright cheating no - he certainly wasn’t doing that; he could but wasn’t. 

“You don’t understand what I’m saying, you absolute and utter moron. We. Should. GO.” Each word is a hiss as he motioned toward the door. “Pay for the rounds you’ve had and another for the table and then, Go.” 

“Fine. we’ll finish this hand.” 

Nathanael just groaned rubbing his hand over his face. 

Have you ever sensed a disaster before it happened? Or seen an ending months in advance before life slammed a door in your face? That was how the dread Nath felt presented itself and he was rarely ever wrong so he’s not even remotely surprised when it happens. When Luka wins his eighth hand and the table is flipped and all hell breaks loose. 

He’s yanking Luka under a table with a snarl. “I told we should fucking go but NO. Don’t listen to me. It’s like you have a death wish!” 

“How was I supposed to know they’d be sore losers!?”  
“When you won six hands back to back you should have had an inkling!” 

There were tables flipped, bottles shattering from being thrown; tankards of ale and wine soaking into the boards of the pub’s floor. Sounds of angry men looking for the cheater, shouting for their money back. 

“I could just prove that I wasn’t cheating.”  
“At this point, it doesn’t matter if you were or not.”  
“I wasn’t…” Luka pouted.  
“I just said it doesn’t matter!” Nath snapped shoving his glasses up on his nose. “We need to get out of here. Follow, head down, and be quiet.” 

Nathanael started carefully crawling and picking a path to the door for them to take. He’s going to ignore the fact that at one point his hand landed in a blood patch from one of the men they’d seated near getting hit with a chair. Once they get back to the palace he’s washing this whole day away both with a bath and with booze. It’s fine. It’s all fine.

They were almost out free and clear when someone took a firm hold on the back of Luka’s tunic hauling him to his feet thrusting him toward the fighting. “Found him!” It was a big guy, obviously more muscles than brains but the muscles were the things Luka was concerned with. 

Nathanael was caught and brought forward, too. Scowling at Luka. He knows a surefire way to get them out of this snafu but Luka would use it and he’d be pissed if Nath did. There’s an annoyed look on his face, one that clearly said, ‘what now, genius?’

Luka is holding his hands up, a lopsided smile tugging at his lips. “Fellas, Fellas! This is all just a really big misunderstanding! I wasn’t cheating.” He’s moving to roll up his sleeves. “I don’t have any cards on me and I never dealt a hand.” 

Technically, this is true. He didn’t have any cards on him and he’d never dealt a hand; Nathanael hadn’t either, in fact, he’d been sitting beside Luka with a drink idly picking at the food Luka’d ordered. But there’s no way to prove it now since the fight had started and he’d had time to get rid of the evidence.

“Yeah, but can you prove it?” One of the angry drunks prompted and others joined in with angry slurred shouts. Soon they would be worked back up into the frenzy they’d been in when there were punches and objects thrown; already they were starting to close the circle in tighter around Luka and Nath. 

There’s another voice calm and clear breaking through the chaos, “Gentlemen! If you allow me I think I may have a solution! If you’ll let me, though I’ll explain.”

The thick crowd parted slightly and a young man with golden blond hair and bright green eyes. He was dressed a bit more elegantly than most but only just a bit, He must have been a merchants son? Maybe a squire perhaps a page? Something a step above common folk but not too high... 

Stepping up to stand in front of Luka and Nathanael the young man motioned his hand. “You can’t prove he cheated. He can’t prove he didn’t. The only option here is to split the difference.” He’s glancing at Luka. “Since this is all about the money anyway perhaps you’d be willing to give some of it back? That would fix the matter, wouldn’t it? You all aren’t angry you lost - you’re angry you lost so much to one person.” 

Luka is just shrugging reaching to undo the leather drawstring pouch that held the gold he’d won and what he’d come with. He’s opening it and motioning for Nathanael to come over. The redhead opens his own and Luka is depositing a few of the coins into his friend’s hand before keeping another ten in his hand before holding the bag out by its strings in offering. “I honestly just came for a decent game of cards; I didn’t care about losing or winning. If I wanted to win I would have stayed at home.” 

One of the men is moving to take the pouch and the crowd starts following him instead - parting from Nathanael and Luka. The blond nods to the door before speaking quietly. “I’d go now before they start fighting over who gets how much. Come on.” He’s leading them out swiftly crossing the dirtied boards to the door and pushing it open. 

The trio is well down the dirt walkway when a second fight breaks out inside. But neither Luka or Nathanael care about that. It’s no longer their concern - until Anaraka hears about it then it might be. 

“Thank you for your help back there. Not many people would have gotten involved.” Luka glanced toward their rescuer. He really was dashing and handsome; that golden hair was even prettier in the natural light of the setting sun. 

“I’m a knight-in-training. It’s my duty to step in where others might not. My name is Adrien Agreste.” He’s glancing around them. “Should I walk you both home?”

Luka paused at this before reaching for Adrien’s hand and turning it over palm open and pressing the ten coins he held into his hand. “Perhaps you should come to visit us another day after all this excitement has died down. I’ll send an invitation to you, personally, Sir Agreste.” 

Nathanael just rolled his eyes and motioned a hand to the sky. “We have to be back before the sun completely sets, Lu.” 

“I know just a second.” Luka moved in front of Adrien, fingers gently brushing over his cheek as his lips brushed his ear. “I think I might just make you my own personal knight. We’ll have to see..” Then he’s turning to hurry along with Nathanael, raking a hand through his hair shaking and wiping away soot revealing the fair lighter hues to his hair.

A stunned and flustered Adrien watching them go. Was that really? How? When? What? Seriously!? He doesn’t believe it he’s dreaming he muses before pinching himself hard on the arm only to yelp in pain. Nope. He’s awake. 

“That was the prince. He just… called me his personal knight and he- Me? WHAT!?”

__

“Well, that was certainly eventful!”  
“You almost got us killed. And don’t think I missed what happened back there. You don’t even really know that guy.”  
Luka shrugged, “I know he saved both of our asses and deserves a reward for his gallantry,” the prince countered.  
“I know no one else will do it and I’m your oldest and dearest friend which is why I say this. Keep in mind, I say it with love and concern but - making him your personal knight and wanting to fuck him have nothing to do with gallantry.” 

Luka laughed loudly shaking his head happily. “You’re right only one of those had anything to do with gallantry. The other has everything to do with how pretty I think he’d sound and look under me in my bed when my name is the only word he remembers other than please and more.” 

“You need to go to confession and take a bath in holy water.”


End file.
